1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention concerns a vacuum-sealable envelope capable of containing objects of unusual size or shape.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum packaging has been employed to advantage where an article must be stored in a minimal amount of space. This is a particularly important consideration in the storage of survival equipment such as parachutes. In aircraft equipped with ejection seats, parachutes are stored in containers known as head boxes. These are relatively small due to the limited amount of space available. Similar problems are encountered in the storage of life rafts, sleeping bags, and other such articles in an aircraft.
If an article is of unusual shape, it may be difficult to position it within an envelope unless the envelope is of excessive size. This not only wastes material, but increases the bulk of the overall package.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,815 and 3,712,568 both disclose vacuum-packed parachutes. The former is deployed by means of a pyrotechnic fuse.